Evil and Snowy
by SnowBum KyuDevil
Summary: Mereka bukan sahabat sejak kecil, hanya sudah cukup lama mengenal, tapi Snowy begitu naif dan tak pernah tahu perasaan Evil. Bagaimana jika hubungan mereka yang tak pernah berkembang tiba-tiba terusik oleh orang-orang kota? KyuBum, SiMin, SiBum. Chap 3 is up! R/R juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Evil and Snowy

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and others

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Semuanya punya Tuhan, tetapi alur cerita ini milik saya dan Kibum akan segera jadi suami saya #evillaugh

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah dengan angin sejuk dan nyanyian burung yang merdu terdengar, dua orang pria yang baru beranjak dewasa tengah sibuk merapihkan barang-barang mereka. Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Kibum, keduanya adalah sahabat sejak SMA, berada di kelas yang sama dan lahir di tahun yang sama, Kyuhyun yang lahir di bulan Februari dan Kibum yang lahir di bulan Agustus, jarak yang tidak terlalu kentara kecuali jika kau menyadari betapa tuanya wajah Kyuhyun. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan teman-temannya, si _old-face_, begitulah julukannya.

"Huft selesai!" Kibum menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, mereka baru saja pindah ke Seoul setelah berhasil lolos tes masuk Universitas Seoul yang menjadi idaman para calon mahasiswa di negerinya.

Kyuhyun memasuki dapur, pria tinggi kurus itu terlihat sibuk dengan perlengkapan masak dan sayur-mayur segar di tangannya. "Kibum-ah lebih baik kau mandi sana, supaya bisa bergantian denganku!" suruhnya saat mengintip kegiatan bermalas-malasan yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Ah… belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukan Busan!" jawab Kibum, ngga nyambung,

"Aku akan mandi setelah selesai memasak, kalau kau tidak mandi, aku tidak akan memberimu sarapan!" ancam Kyuhyun sembari mengiris bawang merah.

"Aish iya cerewet banget sih kayak ahjumma-ahjumma!" Kibum berlarian menuju kamarnya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya sangar. Kibum memang tidak bisa masak, dia takut benda tajam, takut api dan parahnya lagi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyalahkan kompor, lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dan Kibum memang sama-sama anak bungsu, tapi latar belakang keluarga keduanya berbeda, Kibum punya orang tua yang lengkap, seorang kakak laki-laki dan seorang kakak perempuan. Kibum juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya.

Sementara Kyuhyun, dia yatim-piatu sejak SMP, kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelekaan, yang ia punya kini hanya Cho Hankyung, kakaknya yang sibuk mencari uang untuk kehidupan mereka berdua. Jadi jelaslah mengapa Kyuhyun bisa begitu mandiri sebagai seorang pria jika dibandingkan dengan Kim Kibum, ya meskipun ia juga seorang pria.

"Ini apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum dengan telunjuk terarah ke mangkuk besar, Kibum baru saja selesai menonton saat Kyuhyun mandi tadi.

"Itu sayur bayam, babo!" Kyuhyun segera duduk di bangku dan mengambil makanan yang sudah dengan susah payah di buatnya.

"Aku bukan Popeye!" Kibum merajuk.

"Terus kamu mau makan apa Snowy?" Kyuhyun mendesah kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada daging?" rengek Kibum membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya, "Aku akan beli daging nanti, kita tidak mungkin makan sayur terus kan?"

"Ya ampun Kibum kita baru sampai semalam, dan semalam kita makan ramyun bukan sayur! Sudah jangan cerewet, hargai aku yang sudah memasak untukmu!" omel Kyuhyun, jengkel.

Kibum menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Aku bisa kurus sepertimu kalau makan sayur tanpa daging terus-menerus!"

"Kau akan lebih kurus lagi kalau aku tidak memasak untukmu!" Kibum merengut, Kyuhyun kembali memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Kyuhyun benar, mereka tinggal di sebuah rumah sewaan sekarang, hanya berdua dan tanpa ada pelayan, Kibum si bungsu Kim yang kaya raya itu hanya bisa mengandalkan Kyuhyun untuk memasak sekarang, jika tidak ia akan kelaparan karena tidak bisa memasak. Oh sungguh malang nasibmu Kibum.

* * *

"Lagu berikutnya adalah sebuah lagu debut yang manis dari 5 Dewa tampan, _Hug_!" jemari itu mengatur beberapa tombol, sebuah headphone yang bertengger di telinganya kini sudah terlepas, dengan senyum ala Jokernya pria bermata elang yang berstatus sebagai DJ dari radio kampus itu menyapa seorang pria bergigi kelinci.

"Itu lagu yang lama sekali!" ejek Lee Sungmin, si pria bergigi kelinci.

"Ini lagu kenangan kita Min!" balas Choi Siwon, si DJ Kampus yang tampan.

"Lebih tepatnya lagu yang kau gunakan untuk menyatakan cintamu di depan murid-murid Kirin, ah sungguh memalukan!" hina Sungmin dengan rona merah di pipinya, Siwon hanya terkekeh dengan sindiran kejam dari kekasihnya.

"Tapi kau tidak berpikir dan langsung menerimaku saat itu, sebenarnya kau lah yang lebih memalukan Minnie!" balas Siwon tak kalah kejam.

"Oh sungguh pengalaman yang memalukan..." cicit Sungmin dengan senyum mengejek.

"Dan menyenangkan!" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Sungmin, titik sensitif yang selalu berhasil membuat Sungmin mendesah, ah baiklah ini bukan adegan YAOI, ini baru Shonen Ai, jadi jangan berharap banyak tentang _'making love_' dalam cerita ini.

"Besok para mahasiswa baru datang!" kata Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Ku harap tidak ada _uke_ cantik di antara mereka!" sindir Sungmin, Siwon sepenuhnya _gay_, dia tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita cantik bahkan pada si Primadona kampus Im Yoona, tapi Sungmin beberapa kali memergoki Siwon tebar pesona kepada _uke-uke_ di sekitarnya.

"Tenang saja, bahkan aku tidak pernah tertarik pada Yoona!" kata Siwon, santai.

"Yoona punya level yang tinggi, dia tidak mungkin mau dengan DJ serabutan sepertimu," ejek Sungmin, ia mengambil _script_ milik Siwon dan membacanya dalam hati, "Dan lagi mana mungkin kau tertarik pada wanita?"

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya sembari tertawa malu, "Iya, iya aku minta maaf!" katanya. Ah andai saja Siwon tahu bahwa Sungmin selalu bersiap memukulnya dengan tongkat saktinya setiap kali melihat Siwon tebar pesona pada _uke-uke_ di kampus. Tapi sebagai pasangan yang sama-sama jago bela diri, akan sangat mengerikan jika mereka bertengkar dengan membawa tongkat. Ah tidak usah dibayangkan.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Kibum sudah sampai di lapangan parkir Universitas Seoul. Kibum turun terlebih dahulu sementara Kyuhyun memarkirkan motornya, Kyuhyun tidak punya mobil, dia hanya punya sebuah sepeda motor yang dibelikan kakaknya saat masuk SMA. Jangan tanyakan Kibum, ia tidak bisa membawa motor ataupun mobil, dia hanya bisa naik sepeda saja karena selalu di antar dan di jemput oleh supir atau kakak-kakaknya.

"Huwaaaa bagus sekali kampusnya!" pekik Kibum norak, Kyuhyun hapal betul sikap Kibum yang norak, tapi bukan berarti ia sudah terbiasa, sesungguhnya ia malah malu dengan sikap ajaib pria betubuh kecil itu. Sungguh orang kaya sepertinya tidak pantas bersikap norak layaknya anak kampung seperti itu. Ya meskipun memang mereka orang kampung.

"Hush berisik!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum dengan cukup keras membuat pria yang lebih muda dan lebih pendek darinya itu meringis.

"Ih sakit tau! Aku kan cuma mengekspresikan kegembiaraanku aja!" Kibum membela diri.

"Sepanjang jalan ke kampus tadi kau sudah melakukannya!" Kyuhyun menyindir, bagaimana tidak Kibum terus berkomentar tentang Seoul yang begitu indah, Gangnam yang begitu elit, gadis-gadis Seoul yang cantik dan modis juga tentang gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan desain luar biasa.

"Aku kan belum pernah ke Seoul sebelumnya Evil!" protes Kibum, oh iya benar si norak itu selalu terkurung di istananya, dia baru bisa pergi ke luar kalau kelurganya atau Kyuhyun mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan yah itu sangat jarang.

"Hahaha..." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Menyedihkan!" lanjutnya, menghina.

"Yaa! Apa kau bilang?" Kibum berlarian mengejar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tentu saja lebih unggul darinya dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Keduanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain lomba lari, sungguh manis hingga menyita perhatian seorang gadis berkepang dua.

Gadis itu menatap kagum dengan mata berbinar, jantungnya berdebar-debar sementara telinganya mendengar nyanyian indah tentang cinta. Bukan sekedar halusinasi, nyatanya seisi kampus ini tengah ramai dengan lagu bertema cinta yang diputar oleh si DJ serabutan yang tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Choi Siwon.

"Memalukaaaan!" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya saat lagu Romantic St. dari SNSD yang begitu disukainya diputar oleh sang kekasih dan memenuhi setiap ruang kampus. Oh jangan lupakan bahwa radio kampus ini juga dapat dijangkau oleh orang di luar kampus tepatnya oleh semua penduduk Seoul yang berminat mendengarnya.

Sementara Siwon yang merasa sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya melenggang keluar dari ruang siaran, sesekali ia mendapat pujian tentang bagaimana romantisnya ia, "Oh tentu saja, aku memang _SEME_ yang sangat romantis!" pujinya pada diri sendiri.

"KYUHYUUUN!"

BRUK!

Siwon terjengkang dengan sangat tidak elitnya, tubuh kekarnya sepertinya akan remuk, bagaimana tidak setelah sukses menyapa lantai, tubuh itu harus –dengan pasrahnya, tertimpa sebuah beban, yang cukup berat. Siwon mendesah kesal, mata elangnya sudah siap memberikan deathglare andalannya ketika ia melihat seorang pria manis berkulit putih bersih dan kenyal layaknya bayi tengah menatap takut ke arahnya.

_"Mi-mianhaeyo sunbaenim."_ Kibum menunduk takut, dalam hatinya ia sudah bersumpah serapah untuk Kyuhyun yang lari begitu jauh darinya dan membawanya ke peristiwa tidak mengenakan dengan seorang seorang senior.

_"G-gwaenchanayo…"_ jawab Siwon, ekspresinya melunak, bibirnya terasa kelu dan matanya menjadi teduh, Kibum seolah menghipnotisnya dan menghapus amarah di hatinya. Wangi vanila yang manis tercium jelas di hidungnya, "Manis." Siwon menggumam sangat pelan membuat Kibum tak sadar akan pujian yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Ehem!" suara deheman yang menganggu itu menyadarkan Siwon dari belenggu pesona Kim Kibum, sesungguhnya ia masih betah memandangi Kibum, demi Tuhan, Siwon ingin sekali merobek mulut siapapun yang sudah berani menganggu waktu berharganya.

"Aigoo pelan-pelan bodoh!" rengek Kibum saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar ia bisa berdiri dan meninggalkan tubuh kekar Siwon.

"Siwon!" ah siapa lagi sekarang, Siwon bangun dengan sewot, ia sudah mengepalkan tangan demi menonjok pengganggu berikutnya tapi, "Bodoh! Kenapa memutar lagi itu, sungguh memalukan!" protes Sungmin dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Ya Tuhan!" ucap Siwon membuat Sungmin melongo, _'Hampir saja! Untung saja dia tidak melihat adegan romantisku dengan anak manis itu, bisa habis dibantainya aku!'_ batin Siwon.

"Wae?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi kelas kita dimulai!" Siwon menyeret paksa Sungmin, ia melupakan keinginannya berkenalan dengan mahasiwa baru yang manis itu, ia tidak mau Sungmin marah, jadi sebelum Sungmin bertanya ini dan itu Siwon berinisiatif membawa kekasihnya itu kembali ke kelas mereka.

"Senior yang aneh!" kata Kibum yang bingung,

"Genit!" umpat Kyuhyun yang untungnya tidak di dengar si kepo Kibum.

* * *

Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpisah setelah mendapatkan denah lokasi kampus mereka, Kyuhyun akan masuk fakultas Bisnis sementara Kibum akan memasuki fakultas Seni. Jaraknya sungguh jauh, mereka mungkin berada di kampus yang sama tapi belajar di gedung yang berbeda.

"Hai!" Kibum menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berkepang dua tengah tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya, "Bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya meminta izin.

"Oh tentu saja, silahkan!" kata Kibum sembari tersenyum, senyuman yang dijuluki senyuman pembunuh oleh teman-teman SMA-nya, entah siapa yang sudah terbunuh oleh senyumannya sampai dapat julukan semengerikan itu, membuat risih saja.

_"Gomawo!"_ gadis itu duduk lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang rupanya lebih panjang dari milik Kibum, "Lee Donghae _imnida, bangapseumnida!_" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, dengan senyuman tulus di wajahnya, sungguh gadis yang ramah.

"Kim Kibum _imnida, bangapseumnida!_" balas Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan gadis yang sama halusnya dengan miliknya. Jangan pikir mentang-mentang Kibum pria lantas tangannya kasar, Kibum kan selalu merawat kulitnya dengan telaten, belum lagi kerjaannya di rumah hanya makan, tidur dan belajar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Donghae-ssi orang desa ya?" tanya Kibum entah terlalu polos atau memang kurang ajar.

Bola mata Donghae membola, "Bu-bukan, aku lahir dan besar di Seoul kok!" bantah Donghae sedikit tersinggung, dia kan gadis kota kenapa malah dibilang orang desa.

"Oh? Tapi rambutmu seperti gadis desa hahaha..." sanggah Kibum dengan tawa yang renyah, sungguh tidak sopan, untunglah Donghae sudah jatuh hati padanya, jika tidak pastilah ia sudah menjejali mulut Kibum dengan paprika.

"_Oppa_ku bilang aku terlihat cantik dengan rambut seperti ini!" Donghae menjelaskan, malu juga kalau pria yang ia suka mengatainya gadis desa.

"Siapa yang bilang kau jelek? Aku hanya takjub saja melihat penampilanmu yang berbeda, rambutmu hitam dan di kepang, kau sungguh cantik!" Kibum meralatnya, "Ngomong-ngomong di sini aku lah yang orang desa, aku dari lahir dan sampai sebesar ini tinggal di Busan kalau bukan karena kuliah mungkin seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah melihat ibu Kota hahaha..." Kibum memegangi perutnya sambil terus tertawa, dia tidak sadar bahwa kini bukan hanya Donghae saja yang jatuh hati padanya tapi semua gadis yang berada di kelasnya. Kim Kibum, sepertinya kau akan menjadi bintang baru di Universias Nasional Seoul.

TBC

Masih prolog, mohon reviewnya, boleh saran dan kritik tapi ngga terima flame ya :P

Pairingnya adalah KyuBum, SiMin, SiBum dll yang lain-lainnya tebak aja sendiri xD

Rencananya mau bikin Kyuhyun melarat eh merana di cerita ini, terus maaf ya kalau judul dan ceritanya agak –sangat dan memang, norak. Ini diketiknya lebih cepat dari 2 FF sebelumnya, entah kenapa... #curcol

P.S Maaf karena mereka semua saya bikin OOC *innocentface

Nah! Mohon tanggapannya *bowing


	2. Chapter 2

Evil and Snowy

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and others

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Semuanya punya Tuhan, tetapi alur cerita ini milik saya dan Kibum akan segera jadi suami saya #evillaugh

Hari-hari yang sibuk mulai datang, pengenalan pada dunia baru, teman baru, juga lingkungan baru menjadikan jarak di antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Kyuhyun lebih sering pergi di pagi hari dan pulang di sore hari, sementara Kibum lebih sering pergi di siang hari dan pulang di malam hari. Pada awalnya sangat sulit, Kyuhyun bagaimanapun tetap harus memasak lebih banyak di pagi harinya agar Kibum sarapan, saat pulang pun ia tetap memasak untuk makan malam Kibum, sialnya terkadang Kibum malah sudah makan di luar bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi tidak biasanya Kibum tidak pulang, mereka sudah hamper 3 bulan berada di Seoul dan baru kali ini Kibum pamit untuk menginap di flat temannya yang tak jauh dari kampus. Memang tugas praktek anak seni sepertinya jauh lebih banyak, wajarlah jika ia lelah dan memilih untuk menginap. Tapi demi Tuhan, Kibum belum pernah menginap di rumah temannya selain Kyuhyun, sebelumnya, jadi jelas saja kalau Kyuhyun merasa terkejut mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sup daging buatannya yang sudah mendingin, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia selesai memasak dan menghidangkannya di meja makan. Sup itu adalah makanan kesukaan Kibum, Kyuhyun mendapatkan resepnya langsung dari juru masak keluarga Kim saat Kibum marah dengannya dulu, dulu saat mereka SMA, Kyuhyun tidak sengaja melanggar janjinya pada Kibum untuk menemaninya datag ke pesta ulang tahun anak rekan bisnis ayah Kibum. Selama satu minggu Kibum diam dan tak mau di ajak bicara, hingga Kyuhyun membawakan sup kesukaannya, entah bagaimana caranya, sup itu dengan mudahnya meluluhkan hati Kibum.

"Huft…" Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kesal, ia mengambil sup daging itu dan memasukannya ke lemari es, "Setidaknya aku bisa memanaskannya untuk sarapanku besok." katanya. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, masih sempat ia melongok jendela, barangkali Kibum tiba-tiba pulang karena merasa canggung, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kecewa, sedikitnya perasaan itu terselip di relung hatinya ah tapi Kibum juga sudah besar, mana mau dia diatur-atur oleh sahabatnya.

"Aku pulang~" Kibum melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah setelah mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

Ruangan itu hanya di sinari oleh lampu meja yang temaram, Kibum menatap lampu itu, ada ikan-ikan yang berenang memutarinya, sedikit terkekeh saat sadar kalau lampu itu adalah kado ulang tahun ke 16 tahun Kyuhyun yang ia berikan, Kyuhyun mati-matian menolaknya, tapi Kibum malah menangis, jadi mau tak mau Kyuhyun menerimanya, "Evil!" umpatnya kala mengingat kejadian itu.

Kibum tahu pasti sekarang Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas, wajar saja mengingat ini sudah pukul 11 malam, Kibum juga tidak menyangka bahwa tugasnya selesai lebih cepat sehingga ia bisa pulang ke rumah. Bagaimanapun ini adalah hari Jumat dan Kibum ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Kyuhyun.

Ya… karena hanya di hari itu saja mereka sama-sama punya banyak waktu luang.

* * *

"Coba tebak ini apa?" Sungmin menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas di hadapan Siwon dengan cepat, Siwon yang sedang fokus pada majalahnya langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin, sayangnya ia hanya bisa melihat dua lembar kertas, sekilas. Tak jelas apa yang sedang dipamerkan pria bergigi kelinci itu padanya.

_"Mwoya ige?"_ tanya Siwon dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ck, _babo_!" Sungmin memukul kepala Siwon kesal, "Ini tiket nonton konser bodoh!"

"Konser bodoh?" tanya Siwon lagi, masih dengan tampang datarnya.

"Aish!" Sungmin menghela napas, jengkel. Siwon memang hobi bermain-main dengannya tapi bukan berarti Sungmin senang dengan perlakukannya.

Siwon tersenyum jahil lalu mengambil lembaran kertas tersebut dan membacanya, "Oh tiket konser!" katanya sembari menganggukan kepalanya, "Tapi kenapa konsernya 4Men sih?" tanyanya dalam nada mengeluh.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kenapa ngga nonton SNSD atau Hyunah aja?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat tamparan gratis dari Lee Sungmin, "ADAAAW!"

"DASAR MESUUUM!" Sungmin meneruskannya dengan memukul dan menendangi Siwon, entah bagaimana nasib tubuh atletis si _Kingka_ kampus itu.

* * *

"Kok makan sendiri?" tanya Kibum dengan kepala yang tertutup handuk putih.

"HUWAAAAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak hingga terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi makannya, bagaimana tidak penampilan Kibum yang aneh, suara bassnya yang mengerikan di tambah kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba sudah pasti membuat siapapun yang berada sendirian di rumahnya merasa terkejut.

_"Gwaenchanayo?"_ Kibum melempar handuknya asal kemudia menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun yang terjengkang.

Glek.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat menatap Kibum, rambutnya masih basah, tetesan airnya membasahi wajah mulus Kibum, Kibum juga hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada. Sungguh seksi, andai saja penulis mau merubah ratingnya.

"Kyu..." cicit Kibum.

_"Yaa!"_ Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum dengan kasar, "Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini di rumahku?" Kyuhyun merapihkan bangku yang ikut jatuh bersamanya, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sakit akibat pendaratan tak wajarnya, mungkin tulang pinggangnya kini sudah retak, mungkin.

"Dih, ini kan rumahku juga Kyu." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ngapain di sini? Katanya mau nginep?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wuah ini kan sup daging kesukaanku!" seru Kibum yang langsung mengendus-ngendus aroma sup tersebut.

Deg… Deg… Deg…

'Sial, deket banget sih jaraknya! Mana ngga pake baju lagi!' batin Kyuhyun, berteriak.

"Minggir sana!" Kyuhyun mendorong pinggang Kibum dengan tangannya.

"Ih ngga mau!" Kibum balas menoyor kepala Kyuhyun, "Kalo makan tuh bagi-bagi _bro_!" katanya lalu mengambil semangkuk sup daging milik Kyuhyun.

"Heh terus aku makan apa?" protesnya, Kibum melengos masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kelaparan.

'Kalo aja dia pake baju, udah aku ikutin tuh ke kamarnya.' Kyuhyun lagi-lagi membatin, dengan pasrah, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memasak ramen saja, berhubung perutnya sudah tak bisa lagi di ajak berkompromi.

Selang 15 menit kemudian, baik Kibum maupun Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Kibum yang bagusnya sudah memakai bajunya kini berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring.

"Sekalian ya!" Kibum dengan seenaknya meletakan mangkuk dan sendok miliknya di bak cucian, Kyuhyun cuma bisa nyinyir di belakang, membiarkan Kibum menenggak jus jeruk botolan miliknya. "Ngga usah nyiyir, ntar aku kasih hadiah deh!" goda Kibum yang lagi-lagi melengos, kali ini ke ruang tv.

Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya, mencoba tuk bersabar yang setidaknya lebih mudah dari pada mencoba tuk bertahan seperti 5Minutes. 'Dia pikir aku ini pembantunya apa?' untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun membatin.

Tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya, kalau tidak bisa membalas dendam, sembari tersenyum _evil_, bungsu keluarga Cho itu memasukan garam sebanyak-banyaknya di jus jeruk botolan milik Kibum, 'Rasakan kau!' kali ini ia membatin dengan senyum _evil_nya.

"Huwaaah!" Kyuhyun menatap dua lembar tiket konser ekslusif 4Men yang disodorkan oleh Kibum, sungguh Kyuhyun mengidolakan mereka sejak SMP tapi tak pernah sekalipun beripikir bisa menyaksikan konsernya.

"Dapat dari mana kau?" Kyuhyun mengambil tiket itu, mengusapnya dan memperhatikan detailnya, sama persis seperti yang ia lihat di internet.

"Teman sekelasku-"

"Baik sekali temanmu!"

"Dia menjualnya padaku."

"Oh…" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ngga usah diganti, itu ngga ada apa-apanya dibandingin pengorbanan kamu, masakin aku setiap hari!" mata Kibum berkaca-kaca.

"Membersihkan rumah!" Kyuhyun menambahkan, sepertinya tidak rela jika jasanya dilupakan.

"Dan membersihkan rumah!" tambah Kibum.

"Merawat taman!" tambah Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya, dan juga merawat taman!" Kibum memutar bola matanya, bosan.

"Merapihkan kamarmu!" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menambahkan.

"Termasuk itu!" Kibum memajang tampang masamnya.

"Membangunkanmu tidur di detik-detik sebelum aku berangkat kuliah!" Kyuhyun mulai mendata semua jasa yang telah diberikannya kepada Kibum selama mereka tinggal serumah.

"Iya Cho, lalu kau juga yang berbelanja, mengurus tagihan listrik, tagihan air, kau juga yang menata setiap sudut rumah ini, lalu apa lagi Cho?" Kibum menghela napasnya kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa puas, "Gomawo Snowy!" tangannya terulur demi mengusap helaian rambut milik Kibum, Kibum malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Dasar Evil!" keluhnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum hangat, bukan karena tiket tersebut tetapi karena Kibum berada di sampingnya hari ini. Di hari yang Kyuhyun ingat sebagai hari pertemuan pertama mereka 3 tahun yang lalu.

TBC

Yuhuuu~ yang ini kenapa ngetiknya cepet terus ya? Apa karena lagi keranjingan KyuBum, SiMin ya? /plak

Pendek? Ya abis idenya udah abis xD

Sedikit-sedikit aja ya, berhubung genrenya juga fluff, kalo kebanyakan nanti gumoh #lah

Kyuhyun udah cukup merana kah? Kalo belum bilang ya, mari kita siksa Cho Kyuhyun bersama-sama #huraaaay

Btw ada yang bakalan ketemuan di konser nih #siul tungguin ya #wink

**Thanks To:**

**clouds06, lilian, ryeohyun, kyurielf, bumranger89, bumhanyuk dan readers lain yang menamai dirinya sendiri sebagai 'Guest' **

***bow**


	3. Chapter 3

Evil and Snowy

Cast: Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin and others

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Semuanya punya Tuhan, tetapi alur cerita ini milik saya dan Kibum akan segera jadi suami saya #evillaugh

.

.

.

Sabtu malam di _Yonsei 100th Memorial Hall_, akhirnya setelah berkeliling jalanan Seoul yang cukup padat, Kyuhyun dan Kibum telah sampai, seperti biasanya dengan motor bebek milik Kyuhyun. _"Kajja kajja!"_ Kibum berseru, helm biru miliknya diberikan kepada Kyuhyun untuk disimpan, keduanya berjalan ke area gedung tersebut. Tampak beberapa pasang muda-mudi yang juga baru sampai, mereka telihat begitu serasi dengan _tuxedo_ yang di kenakan para pemuda dan gaun yang dikenakan para pemudi. Jelas jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang datang dengan pakaian ala remaja yang ingin menyaksikan film terbaru di bioskop.

"Ck apa-apaan itu, menghadiri konser saja sudah seperti mau menghadiri pernikahan!" umpat Kibum seraya menatap sinis sekitarnya.

"Heh norak! Yang salah kostum itu kita berdua, kenapa jadi situ yang sewot?" tegur Kyuhyun, malu. Kibum cuek saja lalu menyeret Kyuhyun masuk, berhubung ini adalah konser ekslusif, jadi tak banyak orang yang datang, tiketnya di jual secara terbatas untuk 100 orang dengan konsep teater.

"Di sini!" Kibum membandingkan nomor kursi dengan yang tertera di tiketnya, D4 dan D5.

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun baru saja akan duduk di kursi D4 ketika Kibum melototinya sembar memanyunkan bibirnya, _"Wae?"_

"Aku yang duduk di sini, kau duduk di sana!" Kibum menunjuk kursi D5 yang berada persis di samping tangga, membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas, meratapi kesialan nasibnya, namanya juga nonton gratisan, jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya pasrah saja.

Tak jauh dari sana terlihat sepasang pria –jika mereka masih bisa disebut pasangan, tampak mencari tempat duduk mereka, mereka tampak gagah dengan _tuxedo_ putih dan hitam yang mereka kenakan, "Sepertinya di sana!" kata si _tuxedo_ putih yang kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu, si _tuxedo_ hitam hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

"Ini area D kan?" si _tuxedo_ putih yang rupanya Siwon bertanya pada pria yang tengah sibuk menatap layar ponselnya.

_"Ye, oh?"_ Kyuhyun yang baru saja menjawab, memperhatikan wajah tampan Siwon, begitupun Siwon, keduanya saling menatap dalam diam, eh tapi ini tidak seperti adegan di film di mana keduanya akan langsung jatuh cinta setelahnya. Nampaknya ada hal lain yang di rasa janggal oleh keduanya.

"Kyu!"

"Siwon!"

Kibum dan Sungmin menegur keduanya secara bergantian, yang di tegur malah menoleh ke arah Kibum, Kyuhyun tentu saja kesal karena teguran Kibum sementara Siwon malah senang, sudah nyaris 3 bulan sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di kampus, keduanya tak pernah lagi bertemu lantaran beda fakultas.

_"Yaa!"_ Sungmin mencubit pinggang Siwon sesaat setelah menyadari tatapan genit kekasihnya, "Cepat duduk, konsernya sudah mau dimulai!" katanya seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon, Siwon dengan enaknya duduk di samping Kibum, bocah itu nampaknya tak sadar pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun yang sadar betul dengan pertemuan keduanya dengan si senior genit itu.

"Kau suka dengan 4Men?" Siwon berbisik tepat di samping Kibum, Kibum menoleh dan memberikan tatapan bingungnya, masih bisa ia melihat si _tuxedo_ hitam yang tengah terbius penampilan tiga pria bersuara emas seperti Kyuhyun juga penonton lainnya.

"…" Kibum menggeleng, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, sepertinya tak baik berbicara di suasana konser balada seperti ini.

"Aku juga tidak suka, aku hanya menemani temanku saja!" Siwon melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya lalu kembali melihat wajah polos Kibum yang sangat manis. Kibum hari ini mengenakan _jeans_ panjang serta kaos Snoopy hitam berelangan pendek, poninya yang dibiarkan menutupi dahinya menambahkan kesan imut di wajahnya. Kim Kibum benar-benar _uke_ yang menggemaskan dan cocok sekali dengan tipe Siwon.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau ini siapa?" Kibum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya walau pelan, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun mendengarnya, dengan tangan kirinya ia menutupi mulutnya demi menahan tawa atas pertanyaan polos yang di lontarkan oleh Kibum kepada senior malang itu.

Siwon menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku-"

PROK… PROK… PROK…

Siwon tersenyum hambar saat kata-katanya terpotong oleh tepuk tangan para penonton, ia dan juga Kibum terpaksa ikut berdiri dan bertepuk tangan bersama yang lainnya. Tidak terasa 2 jam sudah terlewati sejak konser itu di mulai.

_"Daebak!"_ puji Sungmin yang kemudian tersenyum ke arah Siwon, Siwon balas tersenyum ke arah Sungmin meskipun sebenarnya Siwon lebih menikmati wajah Kibum ketimbang kensernya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, kalian juga ikut!" Siwon dengan percaya diri berlebihnya itu mengajak Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

Sungmin mengernyit aneh, "Kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Kayaknya ngga kenal deh." gumam Kibum yang untungnya hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka ini junior kita di Universitas Seoul!" jelas Siwon.

'Oh jadi _sunbaenim_ ini sekolah di sana juga ya?' batin Kibum mengerti.

"Ya sudah, tapi kau tanya dulu apa mereka mau ikut atau tidak!" kata Sungmin yang rupanya lebih punya perasaan mementingkan orang lain ketimbang Siwon.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita makan bersama!" jawab Kibum mendahului Kyuhyun yang sedianya ingin menolak ajakan itu.

Siwon tersenyum puas, ia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan makan di restoran yang berada tak jauh dari gedung ini.

"Heh kenapa main bilang mau aja?" Kyuhyun menahan Kibum.

"Kau belum masak hari ini dan aku sudah lapar!" kata Kibum tidak tahu diri.

"Ck!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum membuat sahabatnya itu mengaduh kesakitan, "Kan kita bisa beli makanan sendiri!"

"Mereka senior kita Kyu, mengertilah bahwa kita tidak boleh bertindak tidak sopan pada senior sendiri!" Kibum menceramahi, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terus menceramahinya.

* * *

Sampai di tempat parkir, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berpencar dari Siwon dan Sungmin, sebenarnya Siwon menawari keduanya ikut mobil mereka tapi mau di kemanakan motor kesayangan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula Kyuhyun punya rencana membawa Kibum pulang. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana, mereka tetap menyambangi restoran yang sudah di_book_ untuk 4 orang oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun sepanjang jalan sudah habis direngeki oleh Kibum jadi dengan sangat terpaksanya ia mengikuti permintaan Kibum untuk ikut makan di sana.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku makan di restoran mewah di Seoul!" mata Kibum berbinar, Kyuhyun menatapnya jengah, bagaimana bisa seorang kaya raya sepertinya, begitu norak saat menginjakan kakiknya di restoran mewah ibu kota.

"Udah… cukup terpukaunya, ngga usah norak deh!" Kyuhyun menoyor belakang kepala Kibum lalu berjalan mendahulinya, Kibum yang sadar langsung mengekorinya sembari menggerutu kesal karena tingkah kurang ajar sahabatnya.

"Hei! Ayo silahkan duduk!" Siwon melambaikan tangannya dan mempersilahkan kedua juniornya duduk, Kibum mengangguk senang dan langsung duduk di hadapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyusul untuk duduk di sampingnya, Siwon nampaknya kecewa karena malah Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya.

Keempatnya saling melempar pandangan dan senyuman canggung, hingga tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan memberikan 2 buku menu kepada mereka, Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung sibuk melihat menu apa saja yang tersaji di restoran itu sementara Sungmin dan Siwon dengan cepat memilih menu makanan dan minuman yang mereka inginkan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya pastilah sering datang ke tempat makan yang kelewat mewah ini.

"_By the way_, aku belum mengenal kalian, aku Lee Sungmin murid semester 5 fakultasIlmu Komunikasi, bagimana dengan kalian?" Sungmin memulai pembicaraan setelah si pelayan pergi, si gigi kelinci itu rupanya seorang yang ramah.

"Aku Kim Kibum murid semester 1 dari fakultas Seni, _sunbaenim_!" jawab Kibum dengan semangat, ia selalu bangga menjadi murid fakultas seni, karena sejak SMA semua orang selalu menuntutnya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan layaknya sang kakak, tentu saja Kibum tidak mau.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_, aku mengambil fakultas Bisnis dan Manajemen." Kyuhyun menyahut, datar.

"Oh." Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya, "Bagaimana caranya kalian kenal Siwon?" tanya Sungmin lagi, makin tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa Siwon mengenal junior yang beda fakultas dengannya, sembari diam-diam meneliti paras Kyuhyun, barangkali kekasihnya itu mulai genit lagi.

"Eh?" Kibum mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos, "_Anou,_" Kibum melirik Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergantian, bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kita pernah bertemu dengan Siwon _sunbaenim_ tempo dulu, di kampus!" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan pada Kibum, "Maaf ya, Kibum memang pelupa, bahkan walau melihat wajah orang asing selama 1 jam kalau tidak saling berbicara, dia tidak akan ingat!" kali ini Kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada kedua seniornya, Kibum cemberut kesal saat disebut pelupa, tapi mau protes pun memang yang di katakana Kyuhyun itu benar.

"Oh hahaha ada-ada saja!" tawa Sungmin membuat Kibum semakin malu, Siwon juga nampaknya malu karena rupanya Kibum sama sekali tak mengingatnya.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kalian harus mengingatku, aku adalah Choi Siwon, murid semester 5 fakultas Ilmu Komunikasi!" kata Siwon tegas.

"Kalau ngga kalian hapalin aja DJ Andrew, dia itu suka bawain acara radio kampus kita!" Sungmin menyarankan. Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawa, pasalnya nyaris setiap hari ia memergoki Kibum mendengarkan siaran radio yang dibawakan DJ Andrew tersebut.

"Oh jadi DJ Andrew dan Siwon _sunbaenim_ itu sama saja ya?" Kibum bertanya dengan polosnya, Siwon tersenyum kaku, Sungmin menutup mulutnya menahan tawa sementara Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

* * *

Sungmin bertemu dengannya lagi, oh mungkin sebenarnya sudah sering tapi karena sebelumnya tak pernah saling mengenal jadi mereka tak saling menyapa, tak ada salahnya kalau sekarang ia mulai menyapanya, "Kyuhyun-ssi!" Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati pria manis bergigi kelinci itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya, "Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Kyuhyun mengangguk, tak mungkin ia menolaknya meskipun benar ia sedang ingin sendirian.

Sungmin meletakan makanannya dan menatap buku-buku dan makanan Kyuhyun secara bergantian, "Makanlah dulu Kyuhyun-ssi, buku itu takkan lari jika kau tinggal makan sebentar!" nasihatnya seraya mematahkan sumpitnya.

_"Ah ne!"_ Kyuhyun mematahkan sumpitnya, terpaksa menutup bukunya dan menemani Sungmin makan, bagaimanapun Sungmin adalah seniornya, dan di negeri ini senior harus selalu di hormati, walau terasa asing sekalipun.

"Kau, cantik juga ya Kyuhyun-ssi!" puji Sungmin.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Kyuhyun tersedak.

Sungmin tersenyum ala Cassanova, sejak makan malam kemarin ia terus memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapan Siwon, pria itu punya mata bulat dan bibir yang tipis menggoda, jika saja ia mau di dandani pastilah ia tak ada bedanya dengan seorang gadis.

"_Sunbaenim_, apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun semakin dalam, tidak, pria ini punya karisma yang begitu kuat, wajahnya mungkin tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Siwonnya yang tampan tapi entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang lain saat ia menatap matanya.

"Maaf!" seru Sungmin saat ia sadar bahwa mungkin bukan Kyuhyun lah yang diinginkan Siwon.

_"Ne!"_ jawab Kyuhyun singkat, masih sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Sungmin tentang wajahnya, rasanya lebih baik diejek berwajah tua oleh semua teman SMA-nya ketimbang dipuji cantik oleh seorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ehm…" Sungmin meminum jusnya, "Ke mana temanmu?"

"Kami jarang bertemu di kampus!" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke makanannya, masih belum mau ditatap oleh si kelinci yang memujinya cantik itu.

"Oh… lalu bagaimana caranya kalian bertemu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran, ya penasaran karena kalimat Kyuhyun yang terasa janggal.

"Di rumah!" Sungmin nyaris tersedak, matanya membola saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, "Kami sahabat, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, _sunbaenim_!"

* * *

Sore ini Kibum dan Donghae pergi ke pasar bersama, mereka akan mencari perlengkapan untuk tugas kelompok mereka, satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang saja, karena tugasnya memang tidak begitu rumit. Kibum sendiri jadi rebutan gadis-gadis di kelasnya saat pembagian kelompok tadi, untungnya Donghae bisa memaksanya untuk bergabung dengannya saja.

"Kalau hanya berdua tidak seperti tugas kelompok ya, Hae-ya?" tanya Kibum saat memilih kuas yang bagus untuk melukis, Donghae berubah muram, sayangnya Kibum tak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk mencari kuas.

"Tapi aku senang Kibum-ah."

_"Ye?"_

_"Aniya!"_

Kibum tersenyum dan melanjutkan pencariannya, sebut Kibum tidak peka, tapi begitulah Kibum, ia terlalu polos dan lurus, sekali dalam hidupnya ia pernah berpacaran dengan Taeri, seorang primadona di SMP-nya tapi itu pun karena Taeri yang menyatakan perasaannya. Kibum sendiri hanya mengatkan "Iya." demi menyenangkan perasaan Taeri, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengajak gadis itu berkencan atau sekedar mengatakan cinta. Tak pernah.

"Kita akan kerjakan ini di mana Hae-ya?" tanya Kibum pada gadis berkepang dua itu.

"Rumahmu?" tanya Donghae berhati-hati.

"Jangan! Di sana hanya ada aku dan seorang teman priaku, gadis sepertimu tidak baik berkumpul dengan para pria di dalam rumah yang sepi tanpa pengawasan orang tua!" Donghae manyun, bagi pria Seoul yang lain, rumah yang sepi itu seperti surga tapi Kibum malah melarangnya datang ke sana.

"Ya sudah rumahku saja! Tapi _oppa_ku sangat galak!" kata Donghae memperingatkan.

"Kalau aku baik, ku rasa tidak masalah!" Kibum tersenyum jahil membuat Donghae meleleh seketika, ah Kim Kibum andai saja kau sadar bahwa senyummu itu benar-benar senyum pembunuh.

* * *

_"Drowning me so deep~ I just can't reach my self again, oh you~ successfully tore my heart, now is only pieces~ oh nothing left but pieces of you~"_

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Siwon bertepuk tangan bangga, walau hanya mendengar bait terakhir, bukan berarti Siwon tak menyadari betapa indahnya suara seorang Lee Sungmin, "_Daebak_, Sungmin-ah!" Siwon mengangkat kedua ibu jari tangannya membuat Sungmin tersipu malu.

"Siwon-ah, sejak kapan kau di sana?" Sungmin meletakkan gitar pink kesayangannya.

"Sejak, _drowning me so deeeeeppp…_" jawab Siwon sembari meniru nyanyian Sungmin dengan suaranya yang pas-pasan.

"Hahaha… _baboya_! Kemarilah!" Siwon mengangguk, ia menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Tapi, untuk siapa lagu itu?" tanya Siwon saat menyadari arti lirik berbahasa Inggris tersebut.

"Untukmu!" jawab Sungmin yakin, matanya menatap ke dalam bola mata kecoklatan milik Siwon yang begitu tajam. Sungmin tersenyum manis meskipun ada perasaan tak tenang di dalam hatinya, entah karena apa.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu Minnie-ya!" Siwon mencubit hidung Sungmin yang kemudian ditepis oleh kekasihnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita melakukan _making love_, Wonnie?" Sungmin menatap genit Siwon, mencoba merayunya.

"Ini masih siang Sungmin-ah!" tolak Siwon. Pria itu mulai beranjak tapi Sungmin dengan cepat menariknya, lalu kemudian mendorongnya hingga terjerembab ke kasurnya.

"Tak ada masalah dengan waktu _chagi_!" Sungmin mengelus pipi Siwon dengan lembut, "Toh ini flat pribadi kita!"

"Hentikan Min!" Siwon mendorong Sungmin yang mulai menindih tubuhnya, "Aku bukan _uke_mu!" wajah Siwon mengeras, entah sejak kapan keduanya meributkan masalah 'seme_'_ dan _'uke'_ di tengah hubungan mereka. Walau Siwon kira, ia adalah _'seme'_ sejak awal hubungan keduanya.

Tapi semua berubah, sejak saat itu, saat keduanya mulai mengenal _'making love'_ Siwon baru sadar bahwa Sungmin bukanlah _uke_ yang diharapkannya, pria itu memaksa menjadi dominan, ia menolak berada di bawah. Hingga keduanya secara bergantian bertukar posisi, tapi itu tentu saja tak nyaman bagi mereka, bukankah tak mungkin ada dua kepala dalam satu rumah tangga? Ya, walaupun memang mereka belum menikah dan bahkan belum tentu menikah.

* * *

"Hai!" Kyuhyun sibuk menuliskan lembaran kerja miliknya, belajar adalah hal yang penting bagi masa depannya, ia tak mau mengecewakan kakaknya yang bekerja sendirian demi masa depannya, "Ih jangan nyuekin aku dong!" sewot Kibum, ia meletakan jajangmyun yang baru dibelinya di atas meja, karena masih hangat aromanya menguar dan menganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun.

_"Gomawo!"_ Kyuhyun membiarkan bukunya terbuka tanpa dibaca, dengan tidak sopannya ia melahap jajangmyun yang dibawakan sahabatnya.

"IH!" Kibum memukul pundak Kyuhyun hingga tersedak, "Itu milikku _babo_ Evil!" merasa kurang puas ia memukuli Kyuhyun dengan buku-buku tebal tentang manajemen yang tergeletak manis di atas meja.

"UHUK! UHUK!" Kyuhyun terbatuk dengan sangat kencang, "_YAA!_ KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?" Kyuhyun melotot kesal.

"MENYEBALKAN!" Kibum menjerit kesal lalu berlari ke kamarnya diiring suara bantingan pintu yang sangat kencan.

"Aish dasar pria sensitif, seperti anak gadis yang sedang PMS saja!" gerutunya, entah tak punya perasaan atau perasaannya sudah beku, bungsu Cho itu malah melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan jajangmyun, "Biar nanti ku buatkan ramen saja dia, atau spageti, yang penting kan masih sama-sama berbentuk mie!"

Sementara di dalam kamar, Kibum tengah merajuk kesal sembari memukuli bantalnya, "Dasar nyebelin, ngeselin, nyakitin! Eh?" Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Dia ngga mau minta maaf?" Kibum menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Selama beberapa menit ia terus menoleh hingga lehernya terasa pegal, Kibum pun memutuskan untuk mengintip Kyuhyun, sialnya yang diintip malah sedang asik memakan jajangmyunnya. Kibum menghela napas dan mengusap dadanya, "Ya Tuhan, dosa apa aku harus menyukai _evil_ sepertinya?" Kibum berhenti mengintip, memang salahnya jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri, terlebih sahabatnya adalah seorang pria, benar-benar tak wajar.

Kibum keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapurnya, sepulang dari kuliah malah berteriak, membuat haus saja, pikirnya, tangan putihnya terjulur mengambil sebotol jus jeruk miliknya, "Wuah masih ada!" katanya berbinar senang, maklumlah Kibum ini maniak jeruk, terutama jus jeruk yang sangat segar.

BRUSH!

Kibum menyemburkan jusnya setelah indra pengecapnya merasakan rasa asin yang luar biasa.

"EVIL KYU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA _ORANGE JUICE_KU!"

"Uhuk!" ya ampun Kyuhyun tersedak lagi tapi kali ini karena tawanya tertahan, akhirnya Kibum meminum racun buatannya, "Hehehe itu bukan _orange juice_ tapi oralit rasa jeruk hehehe."

Tragedi oralit rasa jeruk berakhir naas, pasalnya Kibum melempar kepala Kyuhyun dengan sepatu olahraganya yang meskipun terasa ringan saat dipakai tetap saja akan terasa sakit saat menyapa kepala. Bukannya meminta maaf Kibum malah lari ke kamarnya, Kyuhyun yang kesal berusaha menariknya keluar tapi si empunya kamar malah cuek saja. Setengah jam kemudian Kibum keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai jaket abu-abu polos dan membawa tas, sebelum ditanya dia sudah lebih dulu berpamitan untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumah temannya.

Kibum melenggang santai, awalnya ia mau meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke halte bus tapi sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan membuatnya enggan. Untunglah jarak dari rumah sewaannya dengan halte bus tak terlalu jauh tapi yang ia tidak sangka adalah kediaman keluarga Lee yang benar-benar jauh dari halte bus tujuannya.

"Semoga benar yang ini," gumam Kibum seraya mencocokan nomor rumah yang tertera di pos it dengan di tembok rumah tersebut, "Gila! Masa ada 3 rumah dengan nomor yang sama dalam satu komplek!" keluhnya seraya memencet bel, tak disangka bel tersebut disahuti oleh seekor anjing Siberian Husky berbulu hitam dan putih.

Glek.

Seluruh tubuh Kibum terasa lemas karenanya. 'Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' batin Kibum.

"Andrew!" tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian army berlarian mengejar si anjing, "Kemari!" anak itu melambaikan tangannya sambil terus berjalan ke arah pagar rumahnya.

"Whoa!" Kibum terjengkang dengan sangat tidak elitnya saat bocah itu membuka pagar dan membiarkan anjingnya menggonggong di hadapan Kibum.

"Oh?" bocah itu mengerjapkan matanya, lucu dan selanjutnya tertawa sangat keras atas kemalangan tamunya.

"Lee Hyukjae!" seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan hiasan bandana putih berlari dan memukul kepala bocah laki-laki bernama Hyukjae, gadis itu tersenyum ke arah Kibum.

_"Mianhae Noona…"_ cicit bocah itu.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kibum-ah?" bukannya menyahut sang adik, Donghae –gadis itu- malah berjalan menghampiri temannya yang terjungkal.

_"Ne, gwaenchana!"_ Kibum berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor, "Tapi bisakah anjing itu di bawa masuk?" tanya Kibum sambil menatap jiper si anjing berwajah bagai serigala itu.

"Kau takut _Hyung_? Andrew tidak galak!" cerocos Hyukjae.

"Eh tapi aku takut anjing." Kibum memerah malu.

"Hyukjae tolong kau bawa Andrew ke kandang dan beri dia makan, jangan menganggu teman _Noona_!" ujar Donghae memperingatkan, Hyukjae hanya mengangguk patuh lalu mengajak Andrew masuk dengannya.

"_Gomawo_ Hae-ya!" ujar Kibum sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kibum-ah, tidak semua orang suka anjing, _kaja_ kita masuk!" Donghae berjalan masuk diikuti oleh Kibum. Rumah Donghae cukup luas dengan taman yang juga cukup luas, Kibum bisa melihat sebuah audi putih terparkir manis di garasi, semakin meyakinkan Kibum bahwa Donghae adalah putri keluarga kaya.

_"Nuguseyo?"_ belum sempat Kibum duduk di sofa ruang tamu suara seorang pria menginterupsinya, Kibum berbalik untuk melihat pria yang pastilah bagian dari keluarga Lee.

"Dia temanku _Oppa_, Kim Kibum!" jawab Donghae cepat, Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya berusaha mengingat wajah pria yang diketahui sebagai kakak Donghae itu.

"Oh hai Kim, kita bertemu lagi!" ujar pria itu dingin.

TBC

Halo… Kira kembali *bow

Maaf ya malah update ini dulu, padahal FF yang lain belum dilanjut, soalnya baru nemu inspirasi buat yang ini kkk… Untuk fakultas-fakultas yang disebutin di atas belum tentu ada di beneran di Universitas Seoul, Kira asal aja buat kebutuhan cerita hihihi

Okay, Kira mau balesin review dari chap 1 dan chap 2 tapi yang bisa dibales aja ya hehehe

Clouds06: Siwon kayak playboy? Ada alesannya sih, udah mulai terungkap kan tuh di chap ini

Ryeohyun: Khusus di cerita ini Kyuhyun bisa masak hahaha Siwon ngga mesum-mesum banget kok dan ya Kibum itu memang akan selalu dapet peran yang aneh dalam FF saya, salah satunya dengan jadi norak xD

Bumranger89: Iya, Donghae GS, nanti bakal ada chara lain yang juga di GS tapi nanti ya… Bakal ada KiHae atau ngga itu masih rahasia :P btw kalau Siwon sama saya rela ngga? #digiles

Bumhanyuk: Kenapa Donghae jadi yeoja? Kebutuhan cerita hahaha #ngaco

Kim Rae Sun: Halooo… sudah lama mau berbincang dengan kamu, iya ini KyuBum lagi, anggep aja special buat Raesun-ssi yang mau nemenin saya jadi KyuBum shipper ^^

Lilian: Wuah wuah bakal jadi SiBum ngga ya #mikir

Buat yang lain, semoga ini udah lebih baik ya, udah dipanjangin nih terus balasan istimewa buat yang ngga suka Sungmin dan yang ngga suka KyuBum, terimakasih sudah baca, tapi tolong jangan ngeflame chara.

Ini buat KyuBum dan kalau ada –SiMin- shipper aja, kalau shipper lain mau baca silahkan tapi kalau ngga suka terlebih anti, lebih baik ngga usah memaksakan diri. Dari pada nanti panas :P

Okelah everybody~ termikagajih~ #eh terimakasih~ mohon reviewnya ya *bow

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ryeohyun, onlylovehenrylau, Lee bummebum, kyurielf, Kim Rae Sun, lilian, Siwonwon, rita tha Rosita, bumranger89, and bumhanyuk**


End file.
